Yakuza: Raven Hero
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Kazuma the dragon of Dojima and Ash the raven of Kamurocho team up to protect Okinawa and the Tojo clan.


This is a first for everyone a Pokémon and yakuza crossover, leave a review. And no flames seriously get a life. By the way this takes place during Yakuza 3, which I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day in Kamurocho, a man in a white suit, who looked about 30 something was waiting with 12 year old girl with long black hair, a red and white stripped shirt, gray jacket, blue skirt that went to her knees, white ankle socks, and brown shoes were standing next to large neon sign.

"Uncle Kaz, who long do we have to wait?" the girl asked the man.

"I told him we would be leaving today. Honestly how late can a teenager be?" the man asked himself while looking at the sign just then a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey Uncle Kazuma, Haruka," The two named Kazuma, the man in white, and Haruka, the girl, turned to see a boy about 15 running towards them. He had a red and white cap that was blue on the front that covered his messy black hair, a black shirt under a blue sleeveless vest, green finger-less gloves, blue jeans and red and black shoes.

"Ash-kun, do you know how late you are, huh, do you?" Haruka said, surprising the boy named Ash.

"Um… a few… minutes," the boy asked.

"No how's about a few hours, what did you do anyway?" Haruka kept yelling until Kazuma interfered.

"Haruka, look at his hands." He said. Haruka looked to see blood on his hands. "So you did get into another fight, how many times does that make?" Kazuma said.

"I don't know I lost count after triple-digits," Ash chuckled scratching the back of his head. "So what are we going to do?" he asked Kazuma.

"Uncle Kaz, I want a Taunier," Haruka asked act like what happened with Ash never happened.

Ash jut sweat dropped, _'How come she acts like angel with Uncle Kazuma, but with me, she screams like a banshee.' _Ash thought.

"Okay, I'll get you a Taunier, but first we have some places to go." Kazuma said.

"Okay!" Haruka cheered, holding Kazuma's hand. "Come on Ash."

"Okay let's go," Ash said walking with his hands behind his head, "So where do we go first?" he asked with one eye closed.

"We go to Stardust first, then Doc Emoto's clinic," Kazuma said, but Ash was quickly bored with this. "Then I have to find Majima." This got Ash's attention.

"MAJIMA, AS IN MAJIMA GORO," Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, that's right glad to see your listening." Kazuma said as Ash's mouth nearly touched the ground.

"Why would you talk to someone as crazy as him?" Ash asked.

"Uncle Kaz we're here," Haruka said snapping the two from their chat.

The two looked to see a big building with a billboard that read "Stardust" in big, golden letters and in front of it was a blond man with a white bandanna, a blue shirt, purple pants, and black shoes sitting on a crate smoking.

"It's a little early to be goofing off, isn't it, Yuya," the man named Yuya looked to see the three.

"Kazuma-san!" Yuya stood up, dropped his cigarette and grinned it into the ground.

"What's with the look," Kazuma asked.

"It makes you look like a goof." Ash said.

"Oh, just cleaning up the place. Those punks from the Go-Ryu family tor the club up pretty bad," Yuya said pointing to the club. "All of the other hosts are helping out."

"Making the younger guys do all the work, huh?" Haruka asked, giggling.

"N-No! That's not it at all, Haruka! I was just taking a little brake…" Yuya said, hastily .

"Hey, that's what I say to my mom when she tells me to clean my room." Ash said making Haruka giggle even more.

"Heh, so are you all healed up?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah," Yuya responded. "It'll take more than a few punches to stop me. I'm fine!" He said before clutching his side in pain.

"Don't push yourself to hard and how's Kazuki doing?"

"He's still at Doc Emoto's clinic. They say it'll be a little while before he can be discharged. But he's doing well!" Yuya said.

"I see. Listen, Yuya. We actually came to say goodbye." Kazuma said, surprising Yuya.

"What! What do you mean goodbye?" Ash sighed looking depressed.

"These two are going to Okinawa, because Uncle Kazuma to a job to run an orphanage there."

"Wait, seriously?" Yuya asked. "Both of you are going to Okinawa?"

"This orphanage has close ties to the Sunshine Orphanage," Kazuma said. "They asked me if someone wanted a job there so I agreed."

"Wow, that's great guys, but it's gonna be lonely without you guys here." Yuya said.

"Well it's not like we're going to some far away country. We can still see each other." Kazuma said. "Come visit us when you get the chance, okay?"

"That's not a bad idea… I'll ask Kazuki about taking the staff down there for our next group vacation!"

"Sounds like a plan. Actually I'm going to go talk to Kazuki right now."

"Really? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

"Goodbye, Yuya. Be sure to take good of the place while Kazuki's on the mend."

"I'll do my best. Goodbye, Kazuma, Haruka. Good luck!" Then Haruka finally said something.

"Bye, Uncle Yuya! You have to come visit us, okay?"

"Okay, see you guys later!" Kazuma and Haruka started walking off. "Hey, Ash," Ash turned to see Yuya.

"What is it Yuya?" he asked.

"Don't worry about those two all right,"

"I'm not worried, I just think Kamurocho will be boring without them,"

"Trust me there will be plenty of things to keep your mind of them."

"Really, like what?" Just then four guys walked up with one of the bleeding from the mouth Ash and Yuya saw this "Heh, you look like you got the shit beat out of you, dude." Yuya chuckled "Shut the fuck up, you useless bastard!" One of the thugs said

"Hey it's not my fault you messed with with the wrong guy," Yuya said. "Anybody with a brain would know not to mess with him." This was pissing the goons off incredibly then one of the dudes ran up and grabbed Yuya by the collar.

Yuya smirked as Ash grabbed the goons arm. "Stay out of this, little man." Then Ash tightened his grip as the man yelled in pain releasing Yuya, then Ash broke the man's wrist and flipped him. The other three men rushed at Ash who ducked and spun through every one of their attacks.

"Quit running away you brat!" A goon yelled. Ash cracked his neck leaned back with his left foot in front of his right and put his arms in a boxer stance, one of the goons walked up to Ash in a defensive stance and tried to punch him but Ash dodged it and punched the man in the gut then he ran up to another man and did judo sweep and elbowed him in the gut.

'This kid's strong, hard to believe he's a high schooler.' Yuya thought as a thug grabbed Ash from behind, who responded with a head-butt to the dude's face and then Ash ran towards the second man and did a roundhouse kick, just then Yuya thought he saw a faint blue glow coming from his body then Ash did a cartwheel, stomped the third man's foot and elbowed his face.

Ash turned only to be grabbed by the collar by the man he flipped. "I'm going to break your neck, you little fuck!" The man Yelled spitting in Ash's face.

"Let go of the kid." Yuya said slamming the crate he was sitting on, on the man's head stunning him and releasing Ash who started punching the man in the gut multiple times before doing a double tomahawk on him knocking him out.

"Ash you're stronger than you look," Yuya said looking at the knocked out men, who were bleeding from the face.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Ash said wiping the blood from his hands. "AHHHH, WHERE'S KAZUMA AND HARUKA!" Ash yelled looking around/ "Sorry about the mess Yuya gotta run!" Ash said before running to the direction they were supposed to go.

'Man I can't believe that Ash just blew us of.' Haruka thought pacing, she was in Doc Emoto's clinic with Kazuki. "Where is Ash," Haruka asked herself, still pacing.

"Don't worry about Ash he can take care of himself." Kazuki said lying on a patient bed.

"I doubt it he's a dense kid that has absolutely no clue of what Uncle Kaz has to put up with!"

"You know that's hurtful right?"

Haruka turned to see Ash slouching on the door frame with a bag of magazines. "Sup, Kazuki I brought something that should help pass the time." Ash said walking to Kazuki and handing him the bag.

"Thanks man," Kazuki said taking the bag and opening it to see it was full of… Superhero manga "Thanks a lot."

Haruka sighed as Ash looked confused/ "What's up with Kazuki," Ash whispered to Haruka.

"You are hopeless." She said before walking off.

'What did I do?' Ash thought before walking out the clinic. 'I wonder what that orphanage is like, can't be any different from the one here,' Ash thought looking up at the sky 'guess I really will miss them.' Just then Ash heard a girl scream he turned to see the same goons from before. 'At least there will be something to keep my mind of them.' He thought running towards the goons.

* * *

Well that's it next time Ash will visit the Sunshine orphanage to meet Kazuma, Haruka and the kids of Sunshine.


End file.
